listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Major villains
The following is a list of major villain deaths. Note: When major villain deaths are limited to the main villain, the series will be excluded from the list, as it is listed under Main villains. Film Alice in Wonderland *Jabberwocky - Decapitated by Alice *Ilosovic Stayne - Stabbed offscreen, presumably by the Red Queen Avatar *Corporal Lyle Wainfleet - Stomped on by a Hammerhead *Colonel Miles Quaritch - Shot by Neytiri with two arrows Batman *Lt. Eckhardt - Shot by Jack Napier *Carl Grissom - Shot by the Joker *Bob - Shot by the Joker *The Joker - When hanging onto a helicopter ladder near the top of a skyscraper, Batman tied his foot to a gargoyle, weighing him down and sending him falling to his death *Max Shreck - Electrocuted when Catwoman kissed him with a taser between their mouths while holding an electric wire *The Penguin - Sent falling into poisoned water by a swarm of bats *Two-Face - Sent falling to his death when Batman threw coins at him while he was flipping his coin, losing his footing trying to catch it *Bane - De-venomized, then crushed when Mr. Freeze sent the giant telescope falling on him Bionicle (Note: This is for the film adaptation only) *Nivawk - Absorbed by Makuta *Krekka - Absorbed by Makuta *Nidhiki - Absorbed by Makuta *Sidorak - Smashed by Keetongu with his fist *Roodaka - Killed by Vakama with an energy wave *Turakh - Killed by Takanuva with an energy wave *Guurakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Lerakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Panrakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Kurakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Vorakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Makuta Teridax - While merged with Takanuva, crushed by a falling door he was holding open, when using energy to revive Jaller. (Takanuva was dominant in this fusion, and was revived where Makuta was not) The Curse of King Tut's Tomb *George Russell - Incinerated by Sinclair with his power. *Nathan Cairns - Destroyed by Sinclair with a fireball. *Prakesh - Absorbed by Sinclair. *Morgan Sinclair - Absorbed by Set. *Set - Destroyed by Tutankhamen with an energy wave to the face. Doctor Strange (2007) *Mordo - Eaten by Dormammu *Dormammu - Destroyed when Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to absorb his power Harry Potter *Professor Quirrell - Crumbled to dust when Harry grabbed his face, due to a magical protection Lily gave him. *Basilisk - Stabbed in the roof of the mouth by Harry with Gryffindor's sword. *Tom Riddle (Horcrux) - Destroyed when Harry stabbed Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang. *Hungarian Horntail - Crashed into a stone walkway while chasing Harry, and fell into the chasm. *Wormtail - Killed by Dobby with a magic attack to the back. (Debatable) *Vincent Crabbe - Is absent (due to drug charges against his actor), and is presumed dead before the Deathly Hallows Part II. *Scabior - Sent falling to his death when Neville blew up the supports of the wooden bridge *Gregory Goyle - While climbing, grabbed a loose chair and fell into the Fiendfyre he conjured *Pius Thicknesse - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra *Fenrir Greyback - Blasted out the window and over a cliff by Hermione *Bellatrix Lestrange - Destroyed by Mrs. Weasley with Reducto *Nagini - Decapitated by Neville with Gryffindor's Sword *Lord Voldemort - Destroyed when Harry reflected his Avada Kedavra back at him in a beam struggle, as Voldemort was using a wand whose allegiance was to Harry Indiana Jones *Satipo - Killed by an arrow death trap *Barranca - Shot in the back by natives with poison darts *Gobler - Sent falling off a cliff along with his truck by Indy *Colonel Dietrich - Head collapsed when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant *Major Toht - Head melted when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant *Rene Belloq - Head exploded when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant *Chattar Lal - Caught under the wheel of the sacrificial lava pit by Indy, mortally wounding him *Chief Guard - Caught in a rock crusher, which crushed him *Mola Ram - Sent falling into the river by Indy, where he was eaten by alligators *Panama Hat - Blown up by gunpowder barrels on his ship caused by the fight with Indy and the rough seas *Colonel Vogel - Crashed his tank over a cliff *Walter Donovan - Drank from the false Grail and aged into a skeleton *Elsa Schenider - Fell into a crevice while trying to take the Grail. *Anton Dovchenko - Eaten by fire ants *Irina Spalko - Asked for knowledge from the aliens, but got too much and disintegrated in flames *Mac - Sucked into an alien portal and was presumably killed It *Patrick Hocksetter - Killed by It through the Deadlights *Belch - Pulled into a pipe by It, folding him in half *Henry Bowers - Stabbed with his own knife when Eddie and Ben pulled him off Mike *It - Heart pulled out by Bill Ivanhoe *Front de Boeuf - Stabbed by Ivanhoe *Bois-Guilbert - Killed by Ivanhoe with an axe James Bond See James Bond villains The Jungle Book *Kaa - Presumably killed by Baloo *King Louie - Accidentally collapsed the monkey temple on himself. (His appearance in the credits is non-canon, as Shere Khan is also present) *Shere Khan - Jumped onto a dead tree branch and fell into the fire. Kill Bill *O-Ren Ishii - Scalped by Beatrix *Vernita Green - Knife thrown at her by Beatrix *Budd - Bitten by a black mamba set on him by Elle *Elle Driver - Her remaining eye was pulled out by Beatrix, presumably to either die of dehydration or be bitten by the snake *Bill - Killed by Beatrix with the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique The Lion King *Scar - Eaten by hyenas *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Presumably burned to death in fire *Nuka - Killed by falling logs while climbing after Simba *Zira - Fell into a raging river and drowned The Lord of the Rings *Tom, Bert, and William - Turned to stone when Gandalf exposed them to sunlight *Great Goblin - Slashed across the stomach and throat by Gandalf *Smaug - Shot in the heart by Bard with a black arrow *Master of Lake-Town - Crushed when Smaug's body fell on him *Alfrid Lickspittle - Accidentally catapulted himself into a troll's mouth and suffocated *Bolg - Stabbed in the head by Legolas *Azog - Stabbed by Thorin *Balrog - Stabbed by Gandalf with his sword, charged with lightning *Lurtz - Arm cut off, stabbed, and decapitated by Aragorn *Ugluk - Decapitated offscreen by Eomer *Grishnakh - Stomped on by Treebeard *Saruman - Stabbed in the back by Wormtongue, sending him falling from Orthanc where he was impaled on a spike *Grima Wormtongue - Shot by Legolas with an arrow *Shelob - Stabbed and mortally wounded by Sam *Lord Denethor - Kicked into the fire by Gandalf and Shadowfax; while on fire, ran over a cliff *Witch-King of Angmar - Stabbed in the face by Eowyn *Gothmog - Arm cut off by Aragorn, axed by Gimli, and stabbed by Aragorn *Gorbag - Stabbed from behind by Sam *Shagrat - Presumably killed by Sauron *Gollum - In his fight with Frodo, fell into the fires of Mount Doom (lava) *Sauron - Destroyed when Gollum fell into the fires of Mount Doom with the One Ring, which was the only thing keeping him alive Marvel Cinematic Universe *Heinz Kruger - Committed suicide by cyanide pill *Red Skull - Destroyed by the tesseract when he held it with his hand. (This has been debated) *Abu Bakar - Presumably executed by the villagers of Gulmira *Raza - Presumably shot by Obadiah's guards *Obadiah Stane - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him falling into the large ark reactor *Ivan Vanko - Blew himself up with a selfdestruct device on his armor *King Laufey - Destroyed by Loki with an energy wave *Eric Savin - Killed by Iron Man with a Unibeam Blast through the chest *Alrdich Killian - Destroyed by Pepper with an energy wave using an Iron Man arm *Algrim - Destroyed by Loki detonating a black hole grenade on him *Malekith - Crushed when Selvig teleported his ship to fall on him *Arnim Zola - Transferred his mind into the supercomputer, and was killed when SHIELD blew up the base and supercomputer with a missile *Jasper Sitwell - Thrown in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier *Alexander Pierce - Shot by Nick Fury *The Other - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer *Korath - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head *Ronan the Accuser - Destroyed by Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, and Rocket with the power of the Orb *Baron von Strucker - Head bashed against the wall offscreen by Ultron *Ultron - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone *Darren Cross - Yellowjacket suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing him to shrink uncontrollable and explode *Brock Rumlow - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb *Kaecilius - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. (Debatable; he may still live in the Dark Dimension or be transformed into a Mindless One) Mr. Right *Richard Cartigan - Shot by Von with an M16 *Johnny Moon - Bludgeoned by Martha with a statue *Von Cartigan - Shot multiple times by Martha *Ed Hopper - Shot by Steve Star Wars *Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin blew up the droid control ship by knocking out its main reactor with torpedoes *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu with his lightsaber *Count Dooku - Decapitated by Anakin using his and Dooku's lightsabers on either side of his neck *General Grievous - Shot in the stomach repeatedly by Obi-Wan with a blaster *Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Anakin with his lightsaber *Rune Haako - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Nute Gunray - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Governor Tarkin - Killed when Anakin blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain *Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader *Admiral Piett - Killed when a damaged rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer *General Veers - Killed when the Super Star Destroyer was hit by a damaged rebel fighter, crashed into the Death Star, and blew up *Darth Vader - Electrocuted by Palpatine with force lightning while in the process of killing him to save Luke. (Redeemed) Superman *General Zod - Thrown into a crevice in the Fortress of Solitude by Superman and fell to his death *Non - Tried to fly, and fell into a crevice *Ursa - Punched into a crevice by Lois Lane *Lex Luthor - Stranded on a desert island when his helicopter ran out of fuel, presumably to die of starvation of dehydration once his low source of food was used up Total Recall *Harry - Neck stepped on by Quaid *Dr. Edgemar - Shot in the head by Quaid *Lori - Shot in the head by Quaid *Helm - Stabbed by Thumbelina *Doc - Stabbed in the throat by Quaid with a spike *Benny - Stabbed by Quaid with a drill *Richter - Arms cut off on a cutoff by Quaid while riding an elevator up, and fell to his death *Vilos Cohaagen - Thrown into the outer area of Mars by Quaid and died of decompressation X-Men Revised timeline *Sebastian Shaw - Nazi coin sent through his brain by Magneto *Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost, and Riptide - Experimented on and killed by Trask, offscreen *Archangel - Killed when Psylocke caused the ship he was in to crash *Apocalypse - Incinerated by Jean Grey with her Phoenix power Original timeline *Sebastian Shaw - Nazi coin sent through his brain by Magneto *Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost, and Riptide - Experimented on and killed by Trask, offscreen *Bolivar Trask - Shot in the head by Mystique *Toad - Struck by Storm with lightning *Sabretooth - Blasted over the edge by Cyclops with an eye laser, sending him crashing through the boat *Lady Deathstrike - Injected by Wolverine with adamantium, killing her once the metal cooled *Jason Stryker - Killed by falling rubble as a result of Jean Grey damaging the dam with her power *William Stryker - Chained to a wall by Magneto then killed when the dam burst and flooded the area *Callisto - Thrown against a metal fence and electrocuted by Storm *Juggernaut - Presumably destroyed by Phoenix's disintegration wave *Phoenix - Killed along with her alter-ego, Jean Grey, when Wolverine stabbed her with his claws *Shingen Yashida - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws *Viper - Suspended by a cable and killed when Yukio caused the counterweight to collide with her head *Ichiro Yashida - Thrown off a mountain by Wolverine *Magneto - Stabbed by a flying piece of Sentinel from when he and Storm blew up some Sentinels. (Redeemed) TV series 24 *Bridgit - Shot by Jonathan Matijevich with a sniper rifle *Dan Mounts - Shot by Gaines *Jamey Farrell - Wrists slit by Nina *Eli Stram - Shot twice by Teri *Ira Gaines - Shot by Jack *Kevin Carroll - Shot by Alexis Drazen *Jovan Myovic - Shot by Tony *Alexis Drazen - Stabbed by Elizabeth Nash with a letter opener, mortally wounding him *Andre Drazen - Shot by Jack *Victor Drazen - Shot multiple times by Jack *Eddie Grant - Shot by Jack *Joseph Wald - Shot himself in the mouth *Syed Ali - Shot by Jonathan Wallace *Jonathan Wallace - Shot in the neck by Kingsley's men *Ronnie Stark - Shot by Raymond *Raymond O'Hara - Shot in the head by Jack *Gary Matheson - Shot by Kim *Peter Kingsley - Shot by a CTU sniper *Max - Presumably executed for attempted murder of David Palmer. *David Gomez - Shot by CTU agents *Hector Salazar - Shot by Ramon *Ramon Salazar - Blown up by Amador with a bomb *Alan Milliken - Died of a heart attack, where Sherry prevented him from taking his medicine *Michael Amador - Blown up by Saunders with a bomb *Marcus Alvers - Infected by the virus he released into a hotel, and either succumbed to it or was killed by Michelle at his request *Osterlind - Shot by Saunders *Sherry Palmer - Shot by Julia Milliken *Stephen Saunders - Shot by Theresa Ortega *Kalil Hasan - Crashed his car into an oncoming truck *Omar - Shot by marines *Navi Araz - Shot by Behrooz *Marianne Taylor - Shot by Adam or Jason *Dave Conlon - Shot by Jack *Dina Araz - Shot by Marwan's goons. (semi-redeemed) *Mitch Anderson - Shot down inside his fighters by US fighters *Abdul Mahnesh - Shot by Jack *Habib Marwan - Committed suicide by falling off the balcony *Conrad Haas - Shot by Jack. (he only appeared in one episode but he killed David Palmer and Michelle) *Anton Beresch - Detonated one of his men's vests when he was next to it. *Walt Cummings - Hanged by Logan, making it seem a suicide. *Ivan Erwich - Stabbed by Bierko. *James Nathanson - Shot by one of Bierko's men. (Redeemed) *Ostroff - Shot by Jack *Vladimir Bierko - Neck broken by Jack *Christopher Henderson - Shot by Jack *Graem Bauer - Poisoned by Phillip with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal *Darren McCarthy - Shot by Rita *Rita - Shot by Fayed *Anatoly Markov - Shot by CTU agents *Dmitri Gredenko - Arm cut off by Fayed, and died of blood loss *Abu Fayed - Hanged by Jack with a chain *Zhou Yong - Neck snapped by Jack *Phillip Bauer - Blown up by the US Air Force on Noah Daniels's orders *Reed Pollock - Presumably executed for the murder of Wayne Palmer *Bruce Carson - Presumably executed for the murder of Wayne Palmer *David Emerson - Shot in the neck by Tony *Brian Gedge - Strangled by Henry *Nichols - Shot in the back by Renee *Erika - Shot by Sean *Ike Dubaku - Poisoned by Udo *Laurent Dubaku - Shot by Larry *General Benjamin Juma - Shot by Jack *Ryan Burnett - Throat slit by Quinn *John Quinn - Knife thrown at him by Jack *Jonas Hodges - Blown up inside his car by Martin's assassin hired by Olivia *Cara Bowden - Shot by Tony *Vladimir Laitanan - Stabbed 15 times by Renee *Josef Bazhaev - Shot by Samir with a sniper rifle *Nick Coughlin - Shot by Cole *Kevin Wade - Shot by Nick. (redeemed) *Farhad Hassan - Shot in the back by Ali with a sniper rifle. (redeemed) *Tarin Faroush - Crashed his car over a building. *Samir Mehran - Poisoned by Pavel Tokarev. *Dana Walsh - Shot by Jack *Pavel Tokarev - Disemboweled by Jack *Mikhail Novakovich - Impaled by Jack with a metal pole *Jason Pillar - Shot by Logan *Derrick Yates - Stabbed in the side of the head by Simone *James Harman - Shot by Jordan Reed *Ian Al-Harazi - Pulled out a window by Jack and fell to his death *Margot Al-Harazi - Thrown out a window by Jack and fell to her death *Anatol Stolnavich - Shard of glass lodged in his throat when he and Mark fell through a glass door, and bled to death when he pulled it out *Cheng Zhi - Decapitated by Jack with a katana Beast Wars *Scorponok - Collided with Terrorsaur during the quantum surge and fell into the lava *Terrorsaur - Collided with Scorponok during the quantum surge and fell into the lava *Ravage - Blown up by Rattrap with bombs *Blackarachnia - Killed by a security system Tarantulas set up triggered by the Maximals trying to turn her into a Maximal. (Redeemed, revived) *Tarantulas - Shot at the Vok, instead turning his own mechanism around which zapped him against an Energon crystal, destroying him *The Vok - Entered Tarantulas, and were killed along with him when he accidentally destroyed himself *Rampage - Stabbed in the spark by Depthcharge with an Energon shard *Inferno - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon *Quickstrike - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon *Dinobot II - Killed in explosion of the Nemesis blown up by Rhinox. (redeemed) *Tankor - Killed by the clash of energies when Optimus unleashed the plasma while Megatron had his tank drones fire the Key weapon. (On death he became Rhinox again) *Megatron - Sent falling into Cybertron's organic core by Optimus Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Luke - Staked by Buffy *Darla - Staked by Angel. (Revived) *The Master - Impaled on a broken piece of wood by Buffy *The Anointed One - Trapped in a cage and raised into sunlight by Spike *Allan Finch - Staked by Faith. (Redeemed) *Mr. Trick - Staked by Faith. *Principal Snyder - Eaten by Mayor Wilkins. *Mayor Wilkins - Blown up by Giles with explosives. *Maggie Walsh - Stabbed by Adam with a spike *Adam - Heart pulled out by Buffy *Colonel McNamara - Killed by a demon. (more of an arrogant jerk than an outright villain) *Dreg - Stabbed by a Knight of Byzantium *Jinx - Presumably killed by Glory *General Gregor - Stabbed by Glory with a tire rim *Glory - Killed when Giles smothered Ben with his hand (as she was inside him) *Warren Mears - Flayed and incinerated by Dark Willow *Jonathan Levinson - Stabbed by Andrew, who was manipulated by the First. (Redeemed) *Quentin Travers - Blown up by Caleb. (Redeemed) *Ubervamp - Decapitated by Buffy with metal wire. *Caleb - Chopped vertically in two by Buffy with a scythe. *Anya Jenkins - Slashed by a Bringer. (Redeemed) *Spike - Incinerated by Sunlight when he used his amulet to destroy The First's army. (Redeemed, revived) Angel *Lee Mercer - Shot by Phil on Holland's orders *Vocah - Killed by Angel with a scythe *Darla - Blood sucked by Drusilla. (She was later turned into a vampire, which is its own entity, ironic since Darla herself was a vampire turned human) (Redeemed) *Holland Manners - Blood sucked by Darla (the second vampire incarnation of her) *Senior Partner 1 - Destroyed when Angel grabbed his throat with a mystical glove *Silas - Decapitated by Cordelia *Darla (second vampire) - Staked herself to save her unborn son. (Redeemed) *Daniel Holtz - Stabbed in the neck by Justine with an ice pick at his request. *Linwood Murrow - Decapitated by Lilah with an elaborate device *Gavin Park - Neck snapped by the Beast *Lilah Morgan - Stabbed in the neck by Jasmine with a spike *The Beast - Stabbed by Angelus with a weapon made from his bone *Skip - Shot in a weak point in his head by Wesley *Jasmine - Impaled through the head by Connor with his fist *Sahjhan - Decapitated by Connor *Archduke Sebassis - Drank his slave demon's blood, which was poisoned by Angel *Sahrvin Clan leader - Stabbed by Lindsey *Helen Brucker - Axe thrown at her head by Gunn *Izzy - Killed offscreen by Illyria *Lindsey McDonald - Shot by Lorne *Cyvus Vail - Head shattered by Illyria with a punch *Marcus Hamilton - Neck snapped by Angel punching his head. *Eve - Killed when the Senior Partners' army destroyed the Wolfram & Hart building. (Redeemed) *Ed - Killed offscreen by Spike Burn Notice *Phillip Cowan - Shot by Carla's sniper *Carla Baxter - Shot by Fiona with a sniper rifle *Victor Stecker-Epps - Shot by Michael at his request. (Redeemed) *Tom Strickler - Shot by Michael. *Mason Gilroy - Blown up by Simon with a bomb. *John Barrett - Killed when Michael caused his car to crash. *Tyler Brennen - Stabbed by Larry with a knife. *Management - Presumably either committed suicide or was killed by CIA *Tavian Korzha - Jumped off a building *Dead Larry - Blown up by Fiona with T4 *Anson Fullerton - Shot by Tyler Gray with a sniper rifle *Tom Card - Shot in the head by Michael *Randall Burke - Blew himself up with a bomb to kill Vladimir *Simon Escher - Stabbed in the heart by Michael *Sonya - Shot by Michael *James Kendrick - Blew himself up with explosives Charmed *Rex Buckland - Mauled to death by Hannah (in panther form) when Prue set him in front of her *Hannah Webster - Vanquished by the Source *Inspector Rodriguez - Vanquished when Prue telekinetically sent his energy ball back at him *Baliel - Athame thrown at him by Cole. (Revived) *Candor - Neck snapped by Cole. (Revived) *Asmodeus - Vanquished by Cole with an energy ball. (Revived) *Raynor - Stabbed by Cole with an athame. *Tempus - Used all his power to turn back time while in a weakened state. *Shax - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) with the Shax Vanquishing Spell. *The Source's Oracle - Sacrificed herself to save the Source from Cole's energy ball *Belthazor - Vanquished when Emma threw a power-stripping potion at him, leaving Cole human. *The Source of All Evil - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell invoking the power of their ancestors. (Revived) *Source Cole - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell invoking the power of their ancestors. *Infernal Council - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones got the Seer to tap into the Source's Heir's full power. *Dark Priest - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones got the Seer to tap into the Source's Heir's full power. *The Seer - Overpowered and vanquished when the Charmed Ones got the Seer to tap into the Source's Heir's full power. *Necron - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Skeletal Being vanquishing spell. *Barbas - Vanquished by Cole with an energy ball. (Revived) *Cole Turner - Vanquished by Phoebe with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion. (Redeemed after death) *The Crone - Vanquished by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. *Cronus - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Demetrius - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Gideon - Electrocuted by Leo with his power. *Barbas - Vanquished by Paige with vanquishing potion. *Zankou - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the spell To Banish A Suxen, destroying the Nexus while it was inside him. *The Source of All Evil - Vanquished when Piper blew up the Female Possessor Demon, who resurrected him *Asmodeus - Vanquished by Baliel with a fireball when Paige orbed him in front of it. (Returned as ghost) *Baliel - Blown up by Piper. (Returned as ghost) *Candor - Impaled by Christy with her fist. (Returned as ghost) *Asmodeus (ghost) - Vanquished by Piper with an energy wave. (Undone) *Baliel (ghost) - Vanquished by Paige with an energy wave. (Undone) *Candor (ghost) - Vanquished by Phoebe with an energy wave. (Undone) *Asmodeus (ghost) - Vanquished by Piper with vanquishing potion. *Baliel (ghost) - Vanquished by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. *Candor (ghost) - Vanquished by Paige with vanquishing potion. *Dumain - Blown up by Piper. *Christy Jenkins - Vanquished when Billie telekineticallt reflected her fireball back at her Digimon *Parrotmon - Destroyed by RedGreymon with Nova Flame *Devimon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. *Datamon - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network *Phantomon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. *Myotismon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Celestial Arrow. (Revived as VenomMyotismon) *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon *VenomMyotismon - Destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attacking his weak point with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw. (Revived as MaloMyotismon) *MetalSeadramon - Destroyed when WarGreymon drilled through him inside with Nova Force *Etemon (as MetalEtemon) - Impaled by SaberLeomon with his claw *Puppetmon - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw *Machinedramon - Sliced to pieces by WarGreymon with his claw *Piedmon - Blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and was destroyed when the Gate dissolved *Apocalymon - Blew himself up with Total Annihilation *Diaboromon - Stabbed in the head by Omnimon *Kimeramon - Destroyed by Magnamon with Magna Explosion *Arukenimon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with an evil spirit attack from the mouth on his shoulder *Mummymon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with Crimson Mist *MaloMyotismon - Destroyed by the kids (whom he used to return to power) with the light of their Digivices. In spirit form, he was destroyed for good by Imperialdramon with Giga Crusher. Digimon Tamers *Baromon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash *Mephistomon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Trinity Burst *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster *Majiramon - Head crushed by Cyberdramon *Makuramon - Head crushed by Beelzemon *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust *Evil Jeri - Impaled by Gallantmon with his fist *Cable Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon *D-Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon *Parasimon - Destroyed when Gallantmon used Crimson Light to destroy the digital zone the Parasimon spawned from Digimon Frontier *Grumblemon - Killed by MetalKabuterimon with Electron Cannon. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Arbormon - Slashed by Duskmon. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Ranamon/Calmaramon - Killed by Zephyrmon with Plasma Paws. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Mercurymon/Sakkakumon - Killed by Aldamon hitting his center orb with Atomic Inferno. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Cherubimon - Stabbed in the head by EmperorGreymon. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Crusadermon - Absorbed by Lucemon. (Presumably revived and redeemed afterwards) *Dynasmon - Absorbed by Lucemon. (Presumably revived and redeemed afterwards) *Lucemon - Killed by Susanoomon with Celestial Blade. (Revived) *Lucemon - Slashed by the spirits of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon. *Duskmon / Koichi - Fell down the stairs and died. (Redeemed, revived) Dollhouse *Nolan Kinnard - Stabbed by Priya *Boyd Langton - Blew himself up with explosives *Laurence Dominic - Presumably killed offscreen by butchers. (Redeemed) Dragonball Z *Raditz - Killed offscreen by Piccolo *Nappa - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Cui - Destroyed by Vegeta with a Dirty Fireworks attack *Dodoria - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Appule - Killed when Vegeta broke out of the rejuvenation tank *Zarbon - Energy wave shot through his chest by Vegeta *Guldo - Killed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Burter - Neck stomped on by Vegeta *Recoome - Killed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Jeice - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Vegeta - Killed by Frieza with a Death Beam through the chest. (Semi-redeemed, revived) *Malaka - Killed in explosion when Goku's power level overloaded the computers of Planet Frieza *Salt - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Mustard - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Spice - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Vinegar - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Frieza - Chopped to pieces and destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave. (Revived) *King Cold - Destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave *Android 19 - Destroyed by Vegeta with a Big Bang attack. *Dr. Gero - Head stomped on by Android 17. *Android 16 - Head stomped on by Cell. (Redeemed, revived) *Android 17 - Absorbed by Cell and killed when he selfdestructed. (Redeemed, revived) *Cell - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha. *Spopovich - Expanded and exploded by Babidi with his magic. *Yamu - Destroyed by Pui Pui with an energy ball. *Pui Pui - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave. *Yakon - Ate too much of Goku's light energy and exploded. *Dabura - Turned into a cookie and eaten by Majin Buu. *Vegeta - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. (Redeemed, revived) *Babidi - Head punched off by Majin Buu. *Van Zant - Destroyed by Evil Buu with an energy wave. *Smitty - Super Buu turned to liquid and went down his throat, causing him to expand and explode. *General Tao - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. *Captain Ginyu - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. *Android 17 - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, or else when Kid Buu blew up the earth. (Redeemed, revived) *Android 16 - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, or else when Kid Buu blew up the earth. (Redeemed, revived) *Android 18 - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. (Redeemed, revived) *Evil Buu/Super Buu/Kid Buu - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (later reincarnated into Uub) *Sorbet - Killed when Vegeta deflected Frieza's energy ball at him. *Frieza - Destroyed by Goku with a Kamehameha. Fairy Tail *Lullaby - Killed by Natsu with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. (He was reverted to his flute form and broke, indicating his death) *Deliora - Frozen by Ur, and his life force drained while frozen; after being released, he crumbled to dust. *Zoldeo - Destroyed by Capricorn with a Regulus Blast *Zancrow - Killed by Zeref with death magic *Hades - Killed by Zeref with Death Pillar Firefly *Lawrence Dobson - Shot in the head by Mal. *Hands of Blue - Incinerated by Wash with the jet flare of Serenity. *Reavers - Some crashed into Alliance ships, the rest were slashed by River. Game of Thrones *Viserys Targaryen - Crowned with molten gold by Khal Drogo after threatening Daenerys. *Mirri Maz Duur - Burned alive by Daenerys, during Drogo's funeral. *Pyat Pree - Burned by Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viseryon with a blast of flame. *Xaro Xhoan Daxos - Locked in his vault by Jorah Mormont on Daenerys's orders. *Doreah - Locked in Xaro's vault by Jorah Mormont on Daenerys's orders. *Dagmer - Flayed offscreen by Ramsay. *Craster - Stabbed in the throat by Karl. *Kraznys - Burned by Drogon with a blast of flame. *Rickard Karstark - Beheaded by Robb Stark. *Mero - Beheaded offscreen by Daario. *Joffrey Baratheon - Poisoned by Olenna, after putting the Strangler in his wine on Baelish's orders. *Karl Tanner - Stabbed in the back of the skull by Jon Snow. *Rast - Mauled to death by Ghost. *Lysa Arryn - Pushed out the Moon Door by Baelish and fell to her death. *Styr - Bludgeoned by Jon Snow with a forging hammer. *Tywin Lannister - Shot twice by Tyrion with a crossbow. *Janos Slynt - Beheaded by Jon Snow for insubordination. *Lord of Bones - Beaten to death by Tormund with his own staff. *Stannis Baratheon - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth. *Myranda - Thrown from the castle ramparts by Theon, after she attempted to kill Sansa. *Meryn Trant - Throat slit by Arya Stark. *Roose Bolton - Stabbed in the chest by Ramsay Bolton with a knife. *Alliser Thorne - Hanged by Jon Snow. *The Waif - Killed offscreen by Arya Stark. *Razdal - Throat slit by Grey Worm. *Belicho - Throat slit by Grey Worm. *Smalljon Umber - Stabbed repeatedly by Tormund. *Ramsay Bolton - Eaten by his dogs when Sansa set them on him. *Lancel Lannister - Killed in wildfire explosion set by Cersei and Qyburn. *The High Sparrow - Killed in wildfire explosion set by Cersei and Qyburn. *Lothar Frey - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. *Black Walder Rivers - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. *Walder Frey - Throat slit by Arya Stark. Glitter Force *Rascal - Sacrificed himself to awaken Nogo, and melted into black paint *Emperor Nogo - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Miracle Rainbow Burst Gravity Falls *Time Baby - Destroyed by Bill with his power *Bill Cipher - Punched out of existence by Stan while being erased inside his mind by Ford Gundam Wing *Inspector Acht - Blown up inside his mech by Trowa *Trant Clark - Killed by Duo with a missile explosion *Colonel Tsubarov - Incinerated by Wufei with his Dragon (flamethrower) *Duke Dermail - Blown up inside his ship by White Fang soldiers *Lieutenant Nichol - Crashed his mech into White Fang ships and was blown up. (Redeemed) *Treize Khushrenada - Blown up inside the Tallgeese when Wufei stabbed it with his Gundam *Quinze - Blown up by Professor G with explosives *Dekim Barton - Shot in the head by one of his own men Ikki Tousen *Housen Ryofu - Used a technique to kill Toutaku, killing herself. (Redeemed) *Chuuei Toutaku - Killed by Ryofu with a special technique. On death he transferred his spirit into Hakufu, but was later eaten by her dragon. *Kakuka - Stabbed by Bashoku. *Kakouen - Killed by Ryomou and Saji with an energy wave. *Chuutatsu Shibai - Slashed by Kan'u, then transferred all her evil power to Sousou, crumbling to dust *Motouku Sousou (dragon) - Destroyed by Hakufu and Gentoku with the power of their dragons Kim Possible *Lord Monkey Fist - Permanently turned to stone by Yono Monster Rancher *Gali - Killed by Mocchi with Mocchi Cannon. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards) *Gray Wolf - Stabbed in the throat by Tiger with his horn. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards) *Naga - Committed suicide by falling from his castle into the chasm. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards) *Lilim - Stabbed by Durahan. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards, though she has yet to be unlocked) *Evil General Durahan - Killed when Moo's troops shot his ship down, which crashed and exploded. (Revived, and later redeemed) *Big Blue - Sacrificed himself to fuse with Pixie. (Redeemed) *Moo - Destroyed when the Phoenix (Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Hare, Genki, Holly, Holly's father, Durahan, Poison, Mum Mew, Gobi, and Weed) charged into him My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk - Possibly aged into dust when their pendants, which kept them immortal as humans for thousands of years, were destroyed by the Rainbooms (including Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) with the power of their song. (Debatable) *Dr. Caballeron - Presumably eaten by the Cipactli. (highly debatable) *Midnight Sparkle - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi. Pokemon *Killer lawnmower - Killed when various Pokemon set it to crash into a shed. *Dr. Yung - Ran into the fire and presumably burned to death. (Debatable) *Hunter J - Killed when Mesprit and Uxie hit her ship with Future Sight, causing it to crash into the whirlpool of Lake Valor and explode *Cyrus - Entered a doomed dimension created by Dialga and Palkia, and was killed when they destroyed it *Lysandre - Killed when Zygarde Complete Form destroyed the Megalith Zygarde with Core Enforcer. Redwall *Asmodeus - Decapitated by Matthias *Sela - Killed offscreen by Cluny's horde *Cluny the Scourge - Killed when Matthias sent a bell crashing on top of him, smashing him against the concrete below *Stonefleck - Spear thrown at him by Log-a-Log *Wearet - Killed by Orlando with an axe *Malkariss - Stoned to death by his slaves *Nadaz - Was inside a statue when Matthias and Orlando sent it falling *Mangiz - Killed by Constance with a punch *General Ironbeak - Killed by Stryk *Vitch - Killed by Slagar with bolas around his throat *Slagar the Slaver - Sent falling down an abandoned well when Matthias and Orlando smashed a boulder he threw at them Sailor Moon *Neflite - Impaled by Housenka with thorns from her arm. (Redeemed) *Zoycite - Killed by Queen Beryl with an energy wave from her crystal ball. *Malachite - Destroyed when Sailor Moon reflected his energy blade back at him with her wand. *Queen Beryl - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power. *The Negaforce - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power. *Jedite - Frozen by Queen Beryl, and presumably destroyed along with the Negaverse by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power *Ann - Stabbed by the Doom Tree. (Redeemed, revived) *Rubeus - Set his ship to selfdestruct and was killed in the explosion *Emerald - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Scepter Elimination *Sapphire - Killed by Wiseman with an energy wave. (Redeemed) *Prince Diamond - Sacrificed himself to save Sailor Moon from Wiseman's energy blades, which impaled him. (Redeemed) *Wiseman - Destroyed by Princess Serena and Rini with an exploding energy wave using two silver crystals *Kaorinite - Crystallized when Sailor Uranus reflected her crystal beam back at her with World Shaking, and fell to her death. (Revived) *Eugeal - Crashed her car over a cliff due to Mimet destroying its brakes with acid snails. *Mimet - Entered Eugeal's enlarging machine, then fell into nothingness when Telulu pulled the plug *Telulu - Killed when Big Bertha trapped her in her vines and selfdestructed *Byruit - Mosaic Blaster backfired on her when Sailor Moon damaged her nanocuff, causing her to be dissolved by her nanomachines *Cyprin and Petirol - Tricked by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars into destroying each other with an energy wave *Kaorinite - Struck by Mistress 9 with lightning, sending her flying into an electric forcefield *Germatoid - Stabbed in the eye by Sailor Uranus with her saber *Mistress 9 - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Hotaru *Pharaoh 90 - Destroyed when Sailor Moon entered him and destroyed his core, with help from Sailor Saturn *Hawk's Eye - Sacrificed himself to save Fish Eye from Mr. Magic Pierrot's projectile. (Redeemed, revived) *Tiger's Eye - Gave up his power to rebuild Serena's Dream Mirror. (Redeemed, revived) *Fish Eye - Gave up her power to rebuild Serena's Dream Mirror. (Redeemed, revived) *Zirconia - Destroyed by Queen Nehelenia when she left her mirror. *Zircon - Destroyed along with Zirconia Sailor Moon Crystal *Queen Beryl - Aged into dust when Sailor Moon destroyed her necklace (giving her power and keeping her forever young) with the Sacred Sword *Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave. (Redeemed) *Queen Metalia - Destroyed by Sailor Moon blasting the weak point on her forehead. *Esmeraude - Destroyed by Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion with Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber *Rubeus - Destroyed by Wiseman with his power *Saphir - Destroyed by Prince Demande with an energy wave *Prince Demande - Destroyed by Wiseman with an energy wave *Wiseman/Death Phantom - Destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon with Moon Princess Halation *Kaolinite - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache *Professor Tomoe - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache *Pharaoh 90 - Slowly destroyed by Sailor Saturn with her power *Mistress 9 - Merged with Pharaoh 90, and was destroyed along with him Spartacus *Titus Calavius - Throat slit offscreen by Ashur *Solonius - Decapitated by Spartacus *Numerius - Knifed by Aurelia *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus - Throat slit by Spartacus *Albinius - Head bashed in by Glaber with a wooden beam *Seppius - Throat stepped on by Glaber *Seppia - Throat slit by Ilithyia *Varinius - Killed by a flaming boulder catapulted at him by Glaber's men *Ashur - Decapitated by Naevia in three swings *The Egyptian - Struck in the head by Gannicus with his sword *Lucretia - Jumped off a cliff *Ilithyia - Died of blood loss when Lucretia cut her baby out of her womb *Gaius Claudius Glaber - Sword rammed down his throat by Spartacus Supernatural *Jake Talley - Shot by Sam *Azazel - Shot in the heart by Dean with the Colt *Gordon Walker - Decapitated by Sam with razor wire *Bela Talbot - Killed by Hellhounds as a result of making a deal with a demon *Alastair - Killed by Sam with his power *Uriel - Stabbed by Anna with an angel blade *Lilith - Killed by Sam with his power *Ruby - Stabbed by Dean with the demon-killing knife while held in place by Sam *Gabriel - Stabbed by Lucifer with an angel blade. (Redeemed) *Eve - Killed when Dean tricked her into biting him when he had phoenix ash in his blood. *Raphael - Exploded by Castiel snapping his fingers. *Dr. Gaines - Bibbed by Dick, forcing him to eat himself. *Dick Roman - Stabbed in the throat by Dean with the bone of a nun dipped in the blood of Castiel, Crowley, and Alpha Vampire *Meg - Stabbed by Crowley with an angel blade. (Redeemed) *Naomi - Stabbed in the head offscreen by Metatron with her own memory probe. (Redeemed) *Bartholomew - Stabbed by Castiel with an angel blade *Abaddon - Stabbed by Dean with the First Blade. *Gadreel - Killed himself with an angel suicide bomb to release Castiel from his imprisonment. (Redeemed) *Monroe Styne - Neck snapped by Dean *Eldon Styne - Shot in the head by Dean *Rowena - Neck snapped by Lucifer. (Revived) *Metatron - Imploded into nothingness by Amara. (Redeemed) Winx Club *Kerborg - Destroyed by Faragonda and Griffin with Vellax Venum *Lord Darkar - Destroyed by the Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla) with Charmix Convergence *Valtor - Destroyed when Bloom extinguished his flame from within with fairy dust *Duman - Trapped in a magic sphere and destroyed by Nabu *Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos - Frozen by the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell to their deaths in a chasm Yu-Gi-Oh *Noah Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world when he blew up the fortress it was in with a satellite attack. (Redeemed) *Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, and Lector - Destroyed along with the virtual world by Noah. *Gozaburo Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world by Noah, briefly surviving as part of the explosion. *Yami Marik - Destroyed when Marik forfeited a shadow duel to Yami, sending his soul to the Shadow Realm. *Anubis - Destroyed by Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (summoned by Yugi) with Shining Nova Attack *Dartz - Sacrificed himself to give his soul to the Great Leviathan, turning to dust. (Redeemed after death) *Great Leviathan - Possibly destroyed by Yami with his powers (though the word "Banished" was also used, so debatable). *Bakura/Zorc - Destroyed by the Creator of Light with light from her eyes. Category:Other